The Girl with the Follower
by RoyMustangsGloves
Summary: Rayna is a young girl with a good heart and high hopes.Living by herself she notices someone is following her.What could Lil' Slugger possibley want with her?R&R Please!
1. Mourning

Author's Notes: I do not own Paranoia Agent and do not wish to make a profit on any of my fanfictions. Hope you enjoy and please R&R .ALso this is my first PA fanfic and do not expect it to be mind blowing. I just started to like the show and thought Shonen Bat needed a little love too. Rated for content in later chapters..That is,of course, if you think I should continue.

Ran

My story begins at the K1 supermarket in Tokyo,Japan. It is around 2a.m.

Two girls are finishing up their shift, so that they can go home.

One of the girls, Rayna the younger of the two, was busy tidying her counter. Ayashi, the older, was picking up more cans that she had knocked off the shelf. It seemed as though every time she picked up something, something else fell off. And of course this upset the manager, Mrs.Kimiyasaru, who in general was pretty mean. Her stature was small, with shoulder length gray hair. Around 60 if you had guessed it but her true age was really 52. It wasnt that she was that mean, it was just that she believed in working your hardest and using your full potential.

All-in-all, Mrs.Kimiyasaru was making Ayashi feel miserable. Mainly by shouting at her when customers were not in the store and telling her if she didnt keep breaking things, she would be fiered.

Really it was only Ayashi's first week. She couldnt help it if she was clumsy. Rayna felt really sorry for her as she finished her counter.

Rayna had been here for a month now. But she wouldnt even have had the job if Mrs.Kimiyasaru had not felt sorry for her. She probley even felt guilty. She should have, if she had any respect for herself.

Mrs.Kimiyasaru had been out of town, and was just getting back, her semi-large, red mini-van swerving. The cause, she was drunk. Yes Mrs.Kimiyasaru was an alchohalic, usually drinking large amounts of sake when things didnt go her way. Since she wasnt perfect, this was often. Anyway, Mrs.Kimiyasaru was so drunk that she had practically fallen asleep at the wheel, Rayna's parents had been leaving for a party. Mrs.Kimiyasaru had jerked the wheel abruptly to the left after mashing the horn and had collided into Rayna's parents. Both were killed. Mrs.Kimiyasaru only suffered from a broken leg, which had already healed but had caused her wobbling movements. That was the other reason she had done it. To save her pride. She had offered Rayna minimum wage. This was very good since Rayna was only 15 and you suppose to be 18 to work here.

Rayna was a nice girl with a loving heart. Of course she was sad for her parents but she knew she had to go on. She did not hold hatred toward Mrs.Kimiyasaru, and she had already forgivin her. That was one thing Rayna Yisaku could not do, was hold grudges. She had short light-blue hair and a very short stature. About 5'2'' , but despite her size and age she was very mature. Unless she was having one of her a so-called "silly-moments". Where all she did was say and do random things. Kind of like a kid who ate a lot of chocolate. She wore slick black bell-bottoms that looked like they were made out of silk, and a light-blue muscle shirt. Rayna had a full closit in her apartment full of that very same whordrobe. her official outfit.

Ayashi wore some worn hiphuckers and a red teee-shirt on this oddly chilly mourning. She had just finished picking up the stack of cans that ahd fallen,her long black hair swayed behind her as she walked back over to her counter and put a piece of paper off the counter into her black shoulder purse and slung it over her.

"Hey Rayna, tell the old woman, Im leaving. Ill see you later. Ja ne" With that, the sassy young women walked out the door. Her hair flying smoothly behind. Rayna shook her head and picked up her pink shoulder purse as Mrs.Kimiyasaru came up to her.

"Well you'll be leaving now right?",said she in a raspy voice.

"I suppose so...I need to ask though..Maybe you could be a little nicer to Ayashi..Her husband was shot the other day, and theres also the fact her mother-in-law hates her.."

"Well maybe I hate her too! Shes clumsy,irresponsible,and usually doesnt get to work on time.Im about ready to fire her." "But ma'me,she cant help it. Ayashi is trying to pass her exams to get to be a nurse.'' "Oh is that what shes been doing? Chating with you instead of doing her work?" "No she doesnt ever talk when shes doing work. Ayashi is my apartment neighbor."

"Oh well then tell her I said get it together or quit."

Mrs.Kimiyasaru dug through her aprin,and pulled out two small pieces of parchment. Rayna recongnized the blue color to be her check.She suddenly relized it was Friday. the week had gone by so fast, and then she also relized she couldnt remeber anything...

Rayna broke free from her thoughts as Mrs.Kimiyasaru slamed the check into her hand. "Heres your check and Ayashi's. Dont you forget to tell her what I said." With that the aged woman walked to back towards her small office located in the far left corner.

Rayna quickly shouldered her purse and left the cold atmosphere that circulated the building.

It wasnt as cold outside. In fact, it was probley around 80 degrees. The old woman had probley kept the airconditioner on since she knew Ayashi got cold easily.The streetlamps were lit and they illuminated both sides of the road. It was sort of creepy with no one on the street but it didnt bother her that much anymore. Rayna had a cafe she always went to after work to go to. Tediko's Late, just a simple coffee shop. Most highschoolers went there to finish reports because it was usually quiet. She was friends with Tadiko and could commonly get to have a nice conversation with her.

Since it was spring the smell of Cherry Blosoms filled her nose. She wanted to go pick one when she saw the beautiful small blosoms, but decided against it when she heard a low scaping noise behind her.

Rayna looked twice, but didnt see anything odd. Once to just look, and twice to make sure.

Rayna was almost there. Just a few more yards.

Scrape...scrape...scrape...

Then the sound of small wheels filled her ears. This time she turned all the way around. Nothing was coming down the sidewalk save for a plastic bag that was white with small black print.

"It was probley just the bag...",she said to herself with doubt in her voice.

With her mind beginning to think of itself as crazy, Rayna could have sworn she heard someone whisper into the wind "Keep your guard up..." It sounded like a young boys voice but she wasnt quite sure. All Rayna could do was slowly back up, she was looking around as if something would jump out at her.

Then as fate would have it...she bumped into something semi-hard...

To be continued.. How was it I think Ive done better but hey, itll probley 'get' better. R&R PLZ please dont flame Ive only seen but 2 of the episodes.


	2. Ayashi's Death

_Thanks for all your reviews. Im terribly sorry for the grammer mistakes but when I 'ave a headach its sometimes hard to concentrate. I just saw the episode Mellow Maromi last night. It was splendid. Lil' Sluggers' fast..I have to say that. Im also thinking about changing my pen-name to LilSlugger or something like that. Oh yeah none of Satoshi Kon's characters belong to me..neither does PA..sadly. One last thing..I hope I do not upset you on my spelling,Im not very good in that. But I hope you can understand what I mean if I spell it wrong._

_R&R and thank you._

_Ran_

_Rayna turned around rather quickly,as if something or someone was going to grab her. But sighed in relief as her schoolmate Shuichi raised both of his hands in a defensive manner. "Whoa cool it girl,its just me. Is someone after you or what?"_

_Rayna stifted a laugh. "No of course not. I was just heading to Tadiko's. You?" Rayna looked up at him. His brown hair hung down over his left eye._

_Tadiko's was right beside them Shuichi opened the door for her. "I was just going there too." Rayna smiled but took one last glance behind her. It would be ok..right?_

_Inside the small Cafe' Rayna and Shuichi took a seat beside the window on the left. Tadiko walked over to them in her white uniform. She was a plump woman around the age of 40.Her hair was black except for the small grey strands beginning to show.Her bright blue eyes gave away her cheerful attitude._

_"Hellow Rayna, Shuichi. What will it be?" Rayna ansered for them. "Oh nothing today.I just stoped by to say hi. Its been along day. At least we dont have school tomarrow." "Really,"said Shuichi in a careless tone. "Hard day huh? Dont let it get you down,we dont want Lil'Slugger coming after you."_

_Both teens turned their heads towards Tadiko. "Who?"Rayna said in confusion._

_Tadiko pulled up a wooden chair and sat down beside them. There were no other customers in the store so she relaxed a little. "You dont know who Lil' Slugger is?" The suprise in her voice suprised Rayna. "No, obviously not."_

_"Well in fact,hes just a serial killer. Kills people who are emotionally cornered." Rayna's eyes widened a little."Serial killer?" "Yeah,kills people with his metal bat."_

_Rayna thought for a moment,then spoke again. "Could you maybe describe him?" "Well people tell me he has golden rollerblades and a cap.Myself Ive never seen him. Thank god..."_

_"Thats real sad...How old is he?" "Oh about 15 or 16." "Thats around my age!" " Yeah well just becareful ok. Dont work yourself too hard..."_

_Before Rayna had a chance to reply, Shuichi spoke up. "I dont plan on working myself too hard. I think maybe Ill go to the amusement park today and live large..Want to come Rayna?"_

_"No,thats ok. I have something I want to go and do today."Rayna said as she left out the glass door without saying anything. Not even a goodbye._

_Rayna slowly made her way down the sidewalk. Forgeting about her fear she had earlier,and beginning to use the part of her mind which wasnt asleep. Rayna had always had a passion for helping people. What she wanted to do now was look into Lil' Slugger. She was hopeing maybe Ayashi would know something about him. But the apartment was still a few minutes away. At least 10._

00

Cut to: Ariving at the apartments.

The sun had barely begun to show as Rayna made her way to her so-called house. All the usually neighborly cars were parked where she would have expected them to be. But the thing that caught her eye was the police cars(3) and the ambulience which had its red lights brightly flashing.

Rayna walked up to one of the policemen. He had black hair which was balding and thick eyebrows. He seemed intent on reading a small yellow piece of parchment. "Hey Mr.,excuse me.What happened?"

The short man looked at her."Lil'Slugger happened."

"Lil'Slugger",echoed Rayna aloud."Yeah killed a girl."

Rayna gasped. "Who?Tell me who!"

"Girl by the name of Hatoru Ayashi."

Horror filled her eyes as she ran over to the stretcher that was about to go into the ambuilence.

Rayna was stopped by an arm catching her by the stomach. She looked up to see a man in a gray suit. He had brown hair with fluffy bangs. He sort of looked around 25.

"Excuse me little girl,you cant go past this yellow tape." Rayna looked down,she had been so busy going over to the stretcher that she hadnt noticed that she was about to pull the tape loose with her knees.

"Gomen,"Rayna said shyly as he pushed her back towards the officer she had just spoken to.

"Hey,are you two officers?"Rayna felt a little dumb asking that but she was curious. They wernt at all dressed as a policeman would be. Gray suits certainly wernt uniform.

"No",they both said in unison. The younger one looked at the older and pointed for him to go on.

The balding man straightened his jacket and said in a proud voice. "Were detectives. Investigating Lil'Slugger.Was that your friend?"

A tear fell from Rayna's eye but she quickly wiped it away. "Yes,she was also my room neighbor..."

"Im very sorry for you then,"said the young man quietly. He bowed before her and said "My name is Mitsushiro Maniwa." Then he pointed to the older one and he too bowed." Just call me Karino."

Rayna bowed politely,tears still threatning to fall. "You,you guys can just call me Rayna."

"Is your mother or father home?Ill take you up to them." "I dont have parents,might I go up to my room now?"

"No,I dont think that would be a good idea.You said she was your room neighbor ne?" "Hai,is that a problem?"

"It could be since her room was close to yours...We dont want anyone to mess up the scene. If you dont mind maybe you could go to a hotel. Were going to the MeiKing. Been there before,pretty quiet. Peaceful. Hope you get somewhere safely." With that both men turned there attiention back to the scene.

Rayna gingerly made her way away from the bright lights and started down the dark sidewalk again. It was about 2 blocks to the MeiKing. A hotel famous for its kindly service. And it was also the only hotel that was expensive and that stayed up all hours checking people in.

All the banks were closed so she couldnt cash her check,and all she had in her purse was ten yen. She didnt even know why she was carring the purse around she looked around and saw a bus-stop.

Rayna took out her and Ayashi's check, then she placed her purse beside the bus-stop. She didnt need to carry it around,if it didnt have anything important in it..Besides, she wanted a mini-backpack.

As she pasted her K1 Supermarket, she slipped Ayashi's check in through the mail slot.

After this Rayna continued on. This mourning was the worst she had. she was now starting to head downtown and cars were only now beginning to show. "Probley going out to partys,"she sighed. Rayna to had been invited to a friends party. But she didnt feel like going anymore...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Rayna swiftly snaped out of her thought of solitude and turned her head in the direction of the dark allyway to her right. There were no lights. But she ran straight into the ally.

"CLANG..BAM.." Trashcans loudly fell over...Or were knocked over.

"Hey! Whats going on down there!"

"AHHHHH..elp...THUD." The sound of an object falling,and you think you know what it is,is a terible sound.

Rayna slowed down to a trot, not sure whether to go on or not. "Oooff,"Rayna triped over a trashcan and fell into someone's arms?

Rayna didnt see who it was but she heard something metal fall to the ground beside her with a clang. "What are you doing here?" It was a boy's voice. He pulled her up, Rayna heard him pick up something that made a scraping noise against the concrete.

He took her left hand in his and went back out the ally to the light. Rayna noticed that he wasnt walking he was gliding...As if...on rollerblades..

How was the chapter? I hope this romance fic works out. Any flames welcome. I hope to review soon and make a better chapter. Ja ne!'

Ran


	3. He saved me?

_Author's Notes: Finally chapter 3! Ive been debting with myself whether this should become a lemon fic, or a crossover fic THEN a lemon fic. If anyone thinks this should be a crossover please tell me what Anime I should use cause it woulld really be helpful. Im srry if this chapter is a little short but im working on it at 4o'clock and my head hurts.Im only doing this because Im going to me grandparents and I dont know how long it'll be to I update. Anyways_

_R&R please._

_Yours Truely,_

_Ran_

_Silence overtook Rayna as she was lead out of the smelly ally. Full of fear and eagerness, Rayna didnt try to run. Fear that what had happened to the yelling man might happen to her, and eagerness in wanting to see who was helping her._

_When Rayna got out in the light, however, it became very clear. Why the man needed help. What the scaping noise was..It was 'Him'. it had to be. The description fit him perfectly. Rayna shrieked and pulled away from his grasp. She then stepped a few feet back, fearing for her life._

_The boy that stood beside her was a little bit taller then herself. he was around the age of 15,in his hand...The golden bat,bent in a 35 degree angle. His rollerblades were golden too..to match his bat._

_No mistake...This was...The Shonen Bat!_

_"You...Your Lil'Slugger! You killed Ayashi!" Rayna's anger doubled when Lil'Slugger shook his head and laughed. "No...I knocked her out. Shes not dead."_

_Raynas' eyes widened. "Why,"was all she managed to say. It didnt seem like Lil'Slugger cared. His ominous grin stayed on his face.And his eyes were shadowed by his red hat. He turned and started to skate away but Rayna grabbed his arm._

_"Where do you think your going?"_

_Lil'Slugger didnt say anything but instead pointed in front oh him with his free hand._

_"Not funny,i mean WHERE?"He shrugged. "Well Ill tell you where then,were going to the hospital so you can apoligize to Ayashi."_

_Rayna slowly began to drag Lil'Slugger by the arm toward the hospiyal,her fear of being killed ebbing away._

_"Im not apoligizing",Lil'Slugger said after a minute or so,"Besides the hospital wont let you visit anyone intil after 3 days."_

_Rayna sighed. 'Hes right...No hospital tonight.' She let go of Lil'Slugger. And he turned to leave again. This time Rayna didnt protest._

_Instead she walked over to a metal bench that was under a Cherry blosom tree._

_Rayna lay back on the bench and stretched her legs out. she laced her fingers togather and slid them behind her head. She laid there for a few minutes then closed her eyes. The sound of rollerblades fading away made her relieved._

_'Good,'she thought,'Hes gone.'_

_Rayna woke up about three hours later to someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw no other then Mitsuhiro. "Hunh?Wha?" Rayna was still quite tirered but she sat up and stretched her arms out any way. "Why didnt you go to the hotel like I advised?" Rayna felt as though he was trying to get a little smart but didnt say anything rude. "I didnt have any money... Hows Ayashi?"_

_"Shes doing fine. Turns out she only had a minor head injury."_

_Rayna got off the bench and followed Mitsuhiro who had started to walk to the left. "I really wish you hadnt scared me and said that she was dead.."_

_Mitsuhiro sighed."Yeah well quite sorry for that but the police didnt let me see much of the body. All I saw was a woman with a pool of blood at her head. Then they took me out of the room. I dont know how much Karino saw but what was I suppose to know?"_

_"Are you hungry?"Mitsuhiro asked further down the sidewalk. "No, but I would like to ask if maybe I could work with you guys for the weekend." Mitsuhiro fingered his chin as if in deep thought. "I be good and wont annoy you."Rayna added rather quickly._

_"Well I dunno'...Were working on a pretty big case at the moment."_

_"What case?"Rayna tried to look puzzled and interested at the same time but that just ended up making her look wierd._

_"Were curently were trying to track Lil'Slugger..."_

_Rayna's stomach gave a horrible squirm as they both headed towards a royle blue Suburban. Karino was in the drivers seat. Grinning as Rayna and Mitsuhiro approached._

_Mitsuhiro walked around to the other side and opened the door for Rayna. She got in the last row(there were 3)and laid down._

_"I didnt think we'd be meeting again so soon Rayna,"came Karino's cheerful voice._

_No anser._

_Karino looked back before taking off onto the road. Rayna was asleep with her hands under her head substituting for a pillow._

_"Let her sleep Karino..Shes had a hard night." "Yeah your right,did she actually sleep on a bench?"_

_"Yeah,I think she was out of money. She'll probley be staying with us this weekend if its ok with you...She really wants to work with us. What do you think Karino?"_

_"I think it would be great! She could be our little helper. But first I'd like to get the documents for Lil'Slugger here."_

_Karino had turned into a gravel road that lead them to a rather large white building._

_SLAM_

_Rayna heard the two detectives get out and slam there doors._

_And tried not to notice the 'TICK TICK TICK' sound coming from under the van._

_'TICK TICK TICK TICK' The sound went on for about five minutes before someone began to open the door. Originally Rayna thought it was Mitsuhiro or Karino coming back, but realized it wasnt as it was her door the person was opening._

_'TICK TICK..TICK TICK TICK'_

_Rayna sat up and looked over. It was Lil'Slugger. His grin couldnt be mistakable. "You have to get out of here now." His voice was rather urgent. "Oh what is it? Im trying to sleep."_

_"Come on,"Lil'Slugger was now pulling her out forcefully._

_Rayna decided to let him have his way and see what he wanted before getting into a fight. 'Fights are never worth getting into,'Rayna remembered._

_Lil'Slugger pulled Rayna by the arm at least 110 yards before she finally just stopped."Ok where do you think your taking me?"_

_BOOOOOOOM! A huge explosion took place right where the car had been. Rayna was shielded by Lil'Slugger as pieces of the car came at them._

_"What the hell was that about?" Rayna looked up into Lil'Sluggers eyes. " I really have no idea,soo maybe YOU should be more careful ne?"_

_"What made you save me?" LIl'Slugger didnt really anser. "Keh",was all he replied._

_"Well whats your REAL name?" "Thats for me to know and you to find out isant it R-a-y-n-a,Raaaaaaynaaaa?"_

_"How'd you know my name?"_

_Lil'Slugger shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave but not before Rayna mumbled another ''Thank you."_

_$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&_

_How was it?short I know but the next time it will be longer._

_Ran_


	4. The Shono Bat

* * *

AuthorsNotes: Nothing much I didnt really want to do any more on this story but since Mr.Rockett likes it, Ill continue. Flames are welcome, I find them amusing if I bother to read them. Oh yeah the Karino guy is suppose to be Keiichi, I just got his name wrong at the beggining. The other, Mitsuhiro, is of course Maniwa sooo.. BTW Arigatou means thank you in Jap. Its the only Jap. word Ill be using today. Thanks R&R

Ran

Chapter four: The Shono Bat

Mitsuhiro and Karino came out quickly after the destructive blast. Car parts everywhere, some were even ablaze. Surprizingly enough, the building wasnt damaged all that much.

Rayna walked around behind the detectives and startled Mitsuhiro by grabbing his right shoulder. But the look on thier face when they saw her, told Rayna that they had thought her to be dead.

"Rayna!",shouted Mitsuhiro rather loudly, or though it seemed since Rayna was so close.,"Your alive! Oh thank Kami!"

"Nice time for a walk Rayna!",Karino exclaimed with joy as he patted her on the back.

"Yeah...I guess.."

The three of them stood there on the sidewalk and watched the blazing scene. people in there cars stoped and got out to get a better view.

A small black device lay a few feet to Mitsuhiro's left. He walked over to it, picked it up, then examined it.

It looked like a remote control, and pieces of it were scattered around from the blast.

"Hmmm..."Karino had looked over Mitsuhiro's shoulder, "It was a homemade bomb."

"The best kind",added Mitsuhiro.

Rayna looked around. A fire truch had driven up and the firemen were getting the hoses out. She had come so close to death, but yet, she wasnt afraid. She backed away behind the detectives and walked away down the sidewalk...She needed something to drink.

People shoved past Rayna to get to there destination, just the normal ,busy, Tokyo street sidewalk.

Rayna turned the corner rather fast and walked into someone. Rayna looked up to see a frail looking woman in a white skirt and blue shirt. Her brown hair was tyed back in a tight bun, only letting her bangs fall down.

"Im so sorry", Rayna mumbled apoligetically. "Its ok",replied the woman in a soft voice,"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Rayna looked over her shoulders. She really wasnt going anywhere but to get a cola.

"Im going to get a drink. Im parched."

"My name is Mesai Ikari. Would you like to come to my home for some tea?"

Rayna smiled. "Sure. You can call me Rayna."

Rayna followed Mrs.Ikari to her home, which was very small. They placed there shoes outside the door and walked in.

It was cozy inside. Rayna took a seat on the left side of a small table which was in the middle of the room. Mrs.Ikari had gone into the kitchen.

"Would you like sweet tea or just green?"

"Green please."

Rayna looked around the small room. Pictures filled one side of the wall. She swinted her eyes at one photo inparticular.

It was Karino and Mesai.

Mrs.Ikari came back with two full glasses full with tea and ice seconds later. She sat sown opposite of Rayna and handed her a glass.

"Mrs.Ikari..Do you know Karino?"

Mrs.Ikari looked surprized by her asking but smiled warmly afterwards. "Yes hes my husband."

Rayna grinned. "Cool, Ive been with him and Mitsuhiro since after my friends accident."

"Really? How was he..Karino never comes home anymore..What accident?"

"Lil'Slugger 'visited' my friend. And yes, hes doing just fine."

"Oh my..Is she ok?"

"Yeah, nothing too serious."

"My husband is trying to find Lil'Slugger. Its a hard job."

Mrs.Ikari looked beyond Rayna towards the window. " You have brought him?"

"Huhn?" Rayna looked behind her just in time to see a shady figure duck down below the panel.

"Who was that,Rayna asked nervously.

"That..was Lil'Slugger. And if I was you I would stay away from that thing."

"Why is he here and why do you speak of him as though he is a thing?"

Mrs.Ikari took a sip of her drink and sighed. "I dont know why he is following you. He is a 'thing',but not really, if you follow."

Rayna shook her head. "Not really?"

"Hes an illusion. An imaginary since of hope. Nothing more, nothing less. He and the dog with the weary eyes...They are the same."

"Maromi?"

"Yes..Thats the one."

"? But why is he here?"

"I dont know but he is dangerous. Let my husband take care of it."

Rayna finished off her drink and handed the glass back to Mrs.Ikari.

"I should be going back now. Mitsuhiro and Karino are expecting me and its already getting late."

"Just watch yourself ok? Tell my husband I love him and tell him to come home soon."

Rayna nodded, bowed, and left the house. She slipped on her shoes at the door.

Darkness came but Rayna wasnt even close to the hotel the detectives were suppose to be at.

"Oy. Could someone help me out here? Im lost. Anyone?"

Dusk had fallen like a blanket over Tokyo and nobody was in sight.

An odd rumbling noise made Rayna turn swiftly to look behind her.

Rayna faced a boy around 15. Messy black hair with a black baseball cap. He was clad in a marine blue sweater with black cargo pants. He had black incline rollerblades and in his hand was a black bat with a marine blue handle.

Rayna gingerly began to back away from the odd boy. Not to be rude, because she had just called out for help, but the boy was sort of scary.

He wore the same kind of grin the Shonen Bat did, but what really made Rayna feel uneasy was the overly tight grip the boy had on his bat. It was making his hand white with pressure.

"Uhm...Hellow..?"

Obviously this was the wrong thing to say because the boy choose at that time to skate towards Rayna while raising his bat high above his head. Showing no sign of slowing down.

Rayna let out a scream, brought her right arm in front of her in a deffensive way, then squeezed her eyes shut.

(CLANG!)

The sound of metal hitting metal made Rayna's ears ring for a few seconds. She reopened her eyes and the bat of Lil'Slugger came into view. He was holding off the other boy's bat with his own.

With a swift thrust, Lil'Slugger had forced back the boy at least five feet.

The boy hunched over and arched his head up, a menacing smile across his face.

"I'm Impressed Shonen Bat,"said he in a surprizingly calm voice,"You are stronger then once thought."

Lil'Slugger stepped forward,his skates making a 'clat' sound. He hoisted his bat up, ready to make a possibly brutal attack.

Rayna felt this scenario was far too wierd and far too real to be witnessing, but yet here she was.

"I wouldnt be so assured...I am the Shono bat and we will meet again.."

The boy costed over to a building wall then went right through it as if he was a ghost.

Rayna just stood there feeling dumb. Could these two people really just be optical illusions?

How could Lil'Slugger be an illusion though? He sure seemed real when he was saving Rayna's life. Yet what Mrs.Ikari had told Rayna seemed to haunt her.

The Shono Bat had left. It was as if he had never come,but if Lil'Slugger had not come it would be like Rayna had never come.

So complicated.

Lil'Slugger lowered his bat to the ground. It rested by his side.

Rayna felt a bit awkward as Lil'Slugger turned to look at her.

"Arigatou...",was all Rayna managed to say.

Lil'Slugger tilted his head slightly and smiled. He tapped his bat lightly on the ground.

Without warning Rayn began to feel tipsy. She began to gently sway back and fouth. It was becoming stuffy. As though all the air was ebbing away from her. Falling forward, Rayna succumbed to the feeling, with one last look at a boy with a red cap and a bent bat.

So how was it?


	5. M Too much hospitality

Author'sNotes: Thanks Im glad people still like it. Im thinking about making two chapter themes because of Maniwa. Ill warn you if its a chapter with a lot of ManiwaxRayna Ill put a large M right before the chapter name, like I did in this one. If its a chapter with a lot of Lil'SluggerxRayna Ill put a large L before the chapter name okays? Anyway this is probley going to be a short chapter but the next one will be longer probley. This one is probley really going to suck so flame me if u will, I havent had much time to think about this chapter.

Chapter Five: Too much hospitality.

Around four hours later at 3:47a.m.

Rayna's head was pounding like a hammer against a nail. She lifted herself up with her elbows and noticed that she was on something softer then a hard concrete ground.

Slowly Rayna opened her eyes, there was but a dim lamp lit in the corner so it didnt hurt her cornea.

"Your awake,"said a familiar voice to Rayna's left,"Do you feel any better?"

Rayna looked over to a white recliner chair which seatted Mitsuhiro..He looked rough. His brown bangs hung down over most of his face like messy strnges. He had now on a pair of black slacks and a white tee-shirt.

"Mitsuhiro? Where am I ?"

Rayna had looked around at her surroundings. A rather large room in which there were three white beds,one being her's. The carpet was white, and the wallpaper was white with green vines painted on it.

"Your in a hotel."

"What happened?"

Mitsuhiro ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. "I was about to ask you that..I found you lying on the ground, picked you up, and carried you here."

Rayna flushed. "Arigatou Mitsu-Kun. Where is Karino?"

"The chief is still out,He'll be back by mourning most likely. But are you ok? You gave me quite the scare..."

"I...Just fainted..What about you? You look exhausted...?"

Mitsuhiro had fallen asleep. Both of his bangs now strayed into his face.

Rayna got up and walked over to him. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes whilse feeling his forehead..He didnt seem to have a fever.

Rayna lifted Mitsuhiro down so he could lay out on the couch...Little did she know... He had a secret.

MITSUHIRO MANIWA LIKED TO SLEEP WITH A PILLOW IN HIS ARMS!

But since there was not any other pillow around, Mitsuhiro brought Rayna down with him!

Rayna blushed furiously and tried to squirm away..But to no avail.

Mitsuhiro tighted his grip and pulled her closer.

"OooooK...Maybe this is just a 'little' too much hospitality."

(Tap Tap)

Rayna averted her eyes to the window. Since the light from the lamp reflected on it, Rayna could clearly see who was tapping.

It was Lil'Slugger.

His pressence made Rayna's blush skyrocket.

And to make matters worse. He was pointing at her and snickering.

'The nerve of him...cocky bastard.'

After about a minute, Lil'Slugger's laughter waned and he turn to leave..But no before grinning like a madman.

There wasnt much Rayna could do now. Mitsuhiro had a firm grip.

"Hey Mitsu? Mitsu?"

...No response...

Mitsuhiro was dead to the world, and this really was quite the awkward position.

"Rayna..,"Mitsuhiro mumbled. Rayna thought for a moment that he was about let loose, but his grip was the same.

"Can..I...ask...you..." Yup, the detective was clearly dreaming.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Rayna thought this to be a mildly wierd..Talking to a man who was obviously dreaming but...

...No response...

'Ok maybe if I tossed my weight off the bed?'

At that moment the doorob turned and someone stepped in. Rayna could not see who because the couch was facing the wrong direction...

Like I said its short, and flames are welcome. But im very sleepy and Ill think ill go take a nap. Ja ne!


End file.
